


[PODFIC] Atlas Smiles/The Glass Tiger/Seven Day War, by morituritesalutant

by Thimblerig



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detectives, Disabled Character, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sound Effects, Swearing, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Aramis is an excellent but neglectful detective in the underbelly of a cursed city, but when du Vallon shows up he has reason to believe something interesting might finally be happening.Unfortunately, the man doesn't seem to exist. Good thing he's a detective then.
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Atlas Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morituritesalutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morituritesalutant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Atlas Smiles / The Glass Tiger / Seven Day War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674167) by [morituritesalutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morituritesalutant/pseuds/morituritesalutant). 



> Additional CW:
> 
> \- Minor mention of drug use/cigarettes.  
> \- Also a warning for the main character being set on fire in a flashback. (He was extinguished before seriously hurt.)

__

_The body is lying in the corner, the whites of his eyes visible in the shadows of the alleyway._

_Aramis hates the smell of rotting corpses, especially this early in the night, but Athos had called in one of his favours and here he is, the fool called Aramis, soaked wet to the bone._

_He hopes Athos is getting laid tonight, or at least will get groped in his “downstairs areas,” as Constance had so adamantly put it, because otherwise it was not worth it. Next time he’s not giving in this easy, but Athos had winked - and he never winks - so Aramis figured he should take the grave-yard shift for once..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j7jMaI_cr0zWrWSGubS0z2F7-WclW0np/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 1 :-) 

* * *

Format: mp3  
File Size: 10.46 MB  
Length: 11:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> I realised only after writing the story that the first title is quite close to 'Atlas shrugged.' Let me hereby express my absolute hate for Ayn Rand and emphasise it's a complete coincidence. ;)
> 
> Reader's Notes:
> 
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Images  
> Ch 1:  
> \- Pixabay stock images  
> Ch2:  
> \- “3D Laser Engraved Tiger Crystal Ball” - from Xintou product advertisement and used without permission - https://www.aliexpress.com/item/1000007901750.html  
> \- Howard Charles publicity shot  
> Ch 3:  
> \- Pixabay stock images  
> \- Santiago Cabrera publicity shot
> 
> Music/FX:  
> Ch 1:  
> \- “Rain on Windowpane 2” by Owl - https://freesound.org/people/Owl/sounds/187655/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> \- “Thunder 01” by YevgVerh https://freesound.org/people/YevgVerh/sounds/150181/ - (CC BY 3.0)  
> Ch 2:  
> \- “Quiet Bar” by alexftw123 - https://freesound.org/people/alexftw123/sounds/152663/ (CC0)  
> \- Cover of “My Favourite Things” (Rodgers and Hammerstein) by John Coltrane, downloaded from archive.org  
> \- “1977” by Ana Tijoux  
> Ch 3:  
> \- “Rain on Windowpane 2” by Owl - https://freesound.org/people/Owl/sounds/187655/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> \- “Thunder 01” by YevgVerh https://freesound.org/people/YevgVerh/sounds/150181/ - (CC BY 3.0)  
> \- “Train Ambience” by 180241virtualwindow.co.za - https://freesound.org/people/180241virtualwindow.co.za/sounds/445769/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)


	2. The Glass Tiger

__

_It’s been four weeks since Porthos saw Aramis and he’s tired of waiting, he expected him to show up much quicker._

_Porthos had already cheated by visiting him earlier that he was supposed to. He’s not sure what would happen if he would bend the rules even further._

_He wonders if he made a good impression. After all, he had many years to prepare, watching the man he had doomed. He had heard often (and had seen) that the man was among the best detectives working (although reluctantly) for the crows, so what was taking so long?_

_“You’re a hard man to find, du Vallon.”..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jrdQ-3OgnNdPqHCSqQEgOeRoXIBNrS1T/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 2 :-) 

* * *

Format: mp3  
File Size: 28.11 MB  
Length: 18:32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover Image:
> 
> \- “3D Laser Engraved Tiger Crystal Ball” - from Xintou product advertisement and used without permission - https://www.aliexpress.com/item/1000007901750.html  
> \- Howard Charles publicity shot
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> \- “Quiet Bar” by alexftw123 - https://freesound.org/people/alexftw123/sounds/152663/ (CC0)  
> \- Cover of “My Favourite Things” (Rodgers and Hammerstein) by John Coltrane, downloaded from archive.org  
> \- “1977” by Ana Tijoux


	3. Seven Day War

__

_Aramis is standing in the rain, again. Another dead body, again._

_He has found himself in the iron district, but smoke is clouded by mist and only the smell and sound of machines tell him his location. He wonders sometimes whether this city has a river, and if it has, does it stretch far and far away? Would he be able to follow it, walking along its shores, until he would end up high in the mountains, high above the smog and finally see the whole city?_

_He will never know, his free movement is restricted by the crow-clause..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kBA4ySyeOcfSHq2vzKi6aT3ypwsx8R30/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 3 :-) 

* * *

Format: mp3  
File Size: 24.40 MB  
Length: 21:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover Image:
> 
> \- Pixabay stock images  
> \- Santiago Cabrera publicity shot
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> \- “Rain on Windowpane 2” by Owl - https://freesound.org/people/Owl/sounds/187655/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> \- “Thunder 01” by YevgVerh https://freesound.org/people/YevgVerh/sounds/150181/ - (CC BY 3.0)  
> \- “Train Ambience” by 180241virtualwindow.co.za - https://freesound.org/people/180241virtualwindow.co.za/sounds/445769/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)


End file.
